


Huh, Just Friends

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Games, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: Sometimes when your heat goes out it could be a good thing. It brings surprises but oh so good surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show

The heat and hot water was out in my apartment and we just got back from a three week long case. I really wanted a hot shower so I could sleep the day away. I told Morgan what was going on and why I was so cranky when we got off the plane, he offered me his spare bedroom and I greedily accepted. After landing we climbed in his truck and both sighed and just sat there for a few minutes.

"Thanks again Morgan for this."

"No problem pretty boy. Stay as long as you need."

Shaking out the exhaustion and sore muscles he put the truck in drive and we were on our way.

We jump out when we arrive and he opens the door and first thing I do is wait for a dog to come charging or at least bark but there was no sound.

"Where's Clooney?"

"Doggie daycare," he closes the door behind us and walks to the kitchen turns on a light and opens the fridge.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"I'll whip us up something while you go take a shower."

"You should take a shower first. It's your house and.. "

"Reid I can grab one down here. I need to set the food on the stove then I can hope in and by the time I'm done the food should be ready."

"What are we having if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, some Jambalaya soup, you're not allergic to seafood right?"

"Morgan you can't leave the stove on and no I'm not allergic."

"Reid turn off that brain of yours and go shower so the sooner we can eat."

"I'll just take the guest bathroom

Morgan turned around and got the soup out the fridge and sat it on the stove, then turned back toward him pushing him up the stairs towards his room, "towels are hanging up and feel free to use anything else you need."

"Thanks again."

Slapping him on the shoulder he closes the door to gather his things and goes back downstairs to the other bathroom. I strip and climb in the shower being blessed with hot water. After standing under the water for a few minutes letting it relax me, I reach out for my soap but remember that I used bit at the hotel. Looking around I see Morgan's soap. Lathering it up it starts smelling just like Morgan, closing my eyes I breathe in the scent which makes his member start to stir. Closing his eyes and rubbing the soap over his body not noticing his body reaction until he reaches himself and finds a full blown erection.

"Great just the smell of him turned me on."

I was literally springing a surprise boner in my best friends bathroom using his soap. I try to will it away with no luck, try to think of Rossi in a dress my brain wouldn't even allow that knowing he wouldn't do such a thing, I adjust the shower to cold water but that didn't work, having no more options I do the last thing to rid it. Sighing I try to think of someone but the only person that came to mind was Derek Morgan. Knowing that I was going to have to get out soon or Morgan would be suspicious or angry with me for using all the hot water. I pictured Morgan smiling, working out, dancing and with his shirt off and it worked like a storm.

"Mmm Derek. I can't believe I'm getting off to him in his bathroom, this is classic stalker signs. Why is thinking off him turning me on even more? I get it he is a good, okay great looking man, he oozes sex appeal, he has a beautiful smile, smart, athletic, protective, and now I am standing here talking to myself with my dick in my hand," shaking my head I have a small epiphany, "I guess I should be honest with myself I always had a small crush on him, what am I saying small is not the word more like huge but this is science. Derek is great looking, I'm using his soap, I accept my body's reaction. And it happens that he is the only man who has ever made me spring an erection and keep it thru this long winded conversation with myself."

I look down and it's still there throbbing and an angry red color. After my pep talk didn't work I got down to business without hearing the door opening.


	2. Shower Play

Morgan POV

After pushing Reid in the shower I make my way downstairs and head for the shower. After hopping in I quickly realize that there was no soap and I had to go back upstairs to get some. Wrapping a towel around my waist I pop to check on the food, then make my way upstairs. I've never had to knock on my door before so I just walk right in and hit in the face with steam and the realization that Reid was in my bathroom. I'm still for a second and then it happens, a moan. First thing I think is something is wrong then it happens again and I know what I heard is exactly what I thought it was a deep lustful moan, grunt and whispering of my name. Knowing I should leave immediately ad never speak of it, I can't.

"Damn Derek."

My jaw dropped but hearing my name being called of his mouth sent all my blood running south. I was literally standing there watching my friend get off and it turned me on. I always did think Reid was a good looking guy but I was not into men in the sexual sense. I could appreciate a good looking human male or female, but Reid was a different story. I would never admit it but it wasn't the first time I got an erection because of him. Snapping back to reality I noticed his hand moving faster and knew my window of escape was closing and fast. Grabbing the nearest soap on the counter I hurriedly back out not being heard. Running back to the barroom I quickly, shut the door and sigh in relief.

"Well that happened," upstairs I felt the stirring in my lower region but I thought having to hightail it out of there would have calmed it down it a bit but there was no such luck, I was still at full attention, "great the adrenaline rush added fuel to the fire and I have to make this quick because I was standing there the whole time."

Jumping back in the shower I get down to business thinking of every model I could think of but none of it worked. Settling on the man that put me in this position I think of his laugh, his skin, and the way his body was more toned now that he worked out at least once a week. All that did the trick and I was soon spraying the shower floor with eagerness, quickly lathering up I rinse and sry off, throwing on a pair of basketball shorts forgetting my shirt. Giving the shower a quick wash, throwing my clothes in the washer I walk into the kitchen and play like nothing at all just happened in the pass thirty minutes.

Walking down the stairs Reid was thinking the same thing but once he turned the corner to the kitchen and saw Morgan with no shirt on gasping he knew he was doomed and it would take a lot more than facial expressions to keep other body parts acting out again


	3. Questions and Dares

"Everything alright there?"

"Yep."

"Sorry but I don't wear a shirt after a shower."

"I've shared a room with you, you always wear a shirt."

"I never wear a shirt after a shower at home. Better?"

"Understandable it is your home."

"I can get a shirt if it making you uncomfortable."

"No it isn't uncomfortable," but his awaking member was about to things so, "smells great and so is your shower by the way."

Knowing he should but can't pass up the opportunity Morgan decides to have a little fun.

"Thanks the shower does hit all the right spots," bringing over two bowls of the soup and looking at him, "eat up you need your strength."

Eating in silence for a bit Morgan breaks the silence breaking Reid from his internal wondering of what Morgan's last comment meant.

"So I have an interesting conversation topic?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We are friends, best friends?"

"I consider you my friend and definably my best of them all."

"If I ask you something you should be able to have a conversation on said question, correct?"

"Maybe depends on the topic of your question."

"Alright. Just to warn you this is going to be way out the box for both of us but…"

"Just ask already."

"What do you like during sex?"

Choking on the water he was drinking, "what, huh?"

"Sex. You know bumping uglies, what do you like?"

Taking a second to panic, "I don't."

"I know you have had to have sex before, but even if you hadn't you have to have some idea of what you may or may not like."

"What brought this conversation on?"

"I don't know. Guess I wanted to pick your brain. I still want answers and no basic answers and frugality is accepted.

"Fine I accept your challenge but you have to go first."

"I accept. I would say that the gripping, intensity, roaming hands, biting, it happening to me or me doing it, that pain and pleasure just does something to me. And I don't know why but doing it anywhere besides the bed adds an ego boost you know like the shower, hard place to get it done but not impossible."

Reid's eyes go wide and he tries to hide it but I caught it, "your turn."

Taking a deep breath, "you have to swear no one will ever find out about this conversation. What we talk about never leaves this house."

"I get it this never happened. Come on show me your wild side doctor."

Sighing, "I can't believe I'm telling you this but I would say the sounds. Nips and bites also."

"I knew there was a freak in you pretty boy and you just confirmed that you are like the rest of us."

"Can I finish my answer," waiting for his nod, "as I was saying the sounds. Like when you kiss somebody I don't think that is a kiss unless you have a smack of lips."

"Come on a kiss that's the best you got especially for sounds."

"I'm going to need a drink if we are going to dive deeper on this topic."

"Now we are talking."

Morgan grabs a bottle of tequila, salt, lime, and two shot glasses. Filling their shot glasses he shows Reid what to do.

"Salt, drink, lime, got it?"

"Got it?" Reid does the shot and could already feel the inhibitions slipping

After three more he is ready to continue.

"What I like during sex and we are answering honestly. I like sounds; moaning, groaning, grunts, slapping of the skin, hearing the wetness, breathless whispers, and panting. Also when just above my collar bone is nipped at or my neck. If my neck is touched I'm a goner."

"Damn Reid I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well I do. Since you started this whole game I suggest that we play a new game. Five questions each plus one dare, short answers only, you up for it?"

"Game on," refilling their shot glasses I eye Reid who sends my look right back, "a few rules?"

"Sure."

"I have to say that I like this side of you…a lot. Now rules: anything goes, full disclosure, whatever happens or is said stays between us and this day, deal?"

"Deal."

"Your game you first."


	4. Let the Games Begin

They both knew what they were doing, they knew they were playing with fire, and taking full advantage of the feelings that they tried to hide. With them both being semi hard from the conversation, thinking of earlier activities, the alcohol, and just being in present company this new game that was about to be played was either going to seal the deal or make it awkward at work.

"Will you back away if I kissed you?" Reid asked.

"No I won't."

Reid leans over slowly and places his lips on Morgan's. As quickly as it starts it is over

"Hoped that lived up to your standards."

"It did. Your turn."

"Do you like other men?"

"Sexually no, there is only one man I like in all capacities."

"Are you currently dating, seeing, or sleeping with anyone?"

"No to all but there is someone I would like to get to know on all those levels."

"I'll use my dare, I dare you to take off your shirt and straddle my lap."

Quickly doing as he says he takes off his Doctor Who shirt and throws a leg over straddling Morgan's legs in the chair he was sitting in.

"Do you like other men?"

"I notice the beauty in human kind but never have I liked another man, theres only been a certain genius."

"Do you want to stop here and forget any of this ever happened?"

"I dare you to kiss my neck, lay me on the floor and thrust up on me."

"Well that escalated quickly but I will gladly oblige your dare."

Grinding on him he could feel the not so little genius.

"Do you like what you feel?"

"Can we please stop with this and move on to the fun stuff?"

After Reid's last request Derek broke from his neck and waited for him to open his eyes

"Open your eyes pretty boy."

"No because when I do I will wake up from this dream."

"Ohh so you've dreamed about me before?"

"Yes and don't act like this doesn't go both ways because dirty talk and alcohol shouldn't make a man want to be with another man unless there was some thought behind it."

"I'll gladly admit that I've thought how my hands touch your skin, how I would leave my mark on you, how it would feel to rub against you, and be inside of you."

Finally opening his eyes he looks straight in to chocolate orbs, "I want all those things and I want them now."

"Pretty boy we are crossing a huge line and this will be a first for both of us, so I'm going to ask are you sure?"

"I am, I trust you. Are you sure?"

"I trust you also and I have no doubts this going to be more than a onetime thing."

Reid nods his head and rubs himself against him causing Morgan to let out a groan. Wanting a kiss he lifts his head but Morgan pulls away.

"Your mine Dr. Spencer Reid. Now hold on its going to be a bumpy ride. And who would have thought that your heat going out and a shower would

"So you did see and hear me?"

"Yes and I can't wait to get up close and personal."


End file.
